


the story of when a line stealer asked sunshine boy out on a date

by astrosminsung



Series: how sunshine and star shine came to be [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, anyway this is a really Soft fic, disgusting fluff, gross fluff, i Hate fluff can't u tell, i wrote this in one sitting and haven't edited it or anythin so pls be gentle with me, i'm also shit at tagging so like.. let's just not talk about it, i'm shit at titles please forgive me, lapslock, oh whoops forgot to add a tag, yes jinwoo works in a cafe yes i'm going that stereotypical route but listen i love cafe aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrosminsung/pseuds/astrosminsung
Summary: a soft breath, a gentle smile, a quick glance up. this is how Myungjun and Jinwoo first became acquainted.





	the story of when a line stealer asked sunshine boy out on a date

**Author's Note:**

> yooo i wrote this bc i was in my feelings and my screensaver is a bunch of astro pics and then i saw a pic of jin gently putting his hand on myungjun's tum (my profile pic lmao ye That Picture) and got even More in my feelings and i thought of the first sentence and here we are

a soft breath, a gentle smile, a quick glance up. this is how Myungjun and Jinwoo first became acquainted.

it had been a slow day at the cafe, only a few college students and businessman milling around quietly before finishing whatever they had been working on and leaving. Jinwoo’s shift was nearly over, the clock reading 6pm. naturally, Jinwoo had started tidying up, wiping down the counters, cleaning the coffee machines, sweeping every speck of dirt from the floor; until the little bell above the door rang softly. Jinwoo looked up, curious who was here so near to closing.

him.

it’s that boy, that beautiful sunshine boy who always comes in when Jinwoo is working. his name, what’s his name?

“Myungjun, right?” he asks, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks as he makes eye contact with the sunshine boy’s gentle stare.

“that’s me,” the prettiest, softest smile makes it’s way onto the boy’s lips. “Jinwoo?” he tilts his head to the side, he really is like a puppy, Jinwoo thinks.

“you got it,” Jinwoo returns the smile, turning to both put the broom away and hide the blush he knew was only getting darker.

after putting the broom back in its designated corner, Jinwoo makes his way behind the counter, leaning against the hard surface behind the register as he watches the boy made of sunbeams glance over the menu he’s most likely memorized by now.

“thinking of switching things up today?” Jinwoo asks, making sunshine boy glance down at him with a giggle.

“maybe, i don’t like getting the same thing to often,” oh, says the boy who has gotten an iced white chocolate mocha 24 out of the 27 times he has come into the cafe, not that Jinwoo is counting. obviously, he decides against saying that aloud, and instead decides to say quite a brilliant thing instead of keeping it in his damn head, _Jinwoo_.

“you’re truly made of sunshine,” well fuck.

he truly didn’t mean to say that anywhere but in his mind, but seeing as how sunshine boy’s face has gone nearly the color of a tomato since the words left his mouth, he doesn’t feel too embarrassed.

a silence lasts bit longer than Jinwoo had anticipated for it to, but Myungjun had at least moved, and by moved, he means he bent down and placed his forehead on the counter, hands hiding the rest of his face. Jinwoo wished he wasn’t covering his face so well, he misses his lovely eyes and gentle smile already.

a moment later and Myungjun slowly lifts his head, moving his hands from his face to instead rest sassily on his hips.

“hey, you stole my line,” definitely weren’t the words Jinwoo was expecting, but he’s certainly not against that reply whatsoever.

a smile creeps onto Jinwoo’s lips, at least, a bigger one than before. “is that so? i guess i’ll have to make it up to you, sunshine,”

“of course you will. and obviously, the only possible thing you could do to make up for it… is ask me on a date. how does that sound, star shine,”

“that sounds wonderful. well then, um…” Jinwoo pauses, leans over to whisper to Myungjun, “what’s your surname?”

Myungjun laughs, taking a breath before replying, “Kim,”

“oh, well of course! then, Kim Myungjun, will you go on a date with me?” Jinwoo smiles warmly, holding a handout across the dark wood counter.

“of course, um,”

“Park,”

“well, of course, Park Jinwoo. i would love to go on a date with you,”


End file.
